


so, kiss me on the mouth

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>minhyuk's lips are too sexily red, and hoseok couldn't help but want to have them under his own lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so, kiss me on the mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i know you all know where this idea came from, lol. i feel like betraying showhyuk, my ultimate ship, but nothing could be helped. blame everything on hoseok. screw you, hoseok.
> 
> english is not my first language, so beware of typos and grammar errors.

hoseok shouldn't have put himself into this situation. he shouldn't have trapped minhyuk between his toned arms, having the white-haired male's back flat against the cold tiled wall of the photo-shoot location restroom. he shouldn't have touched minhyuk, not when the latter belonged to someone else, to the leader of the group.

_"your lips are too sexily red."_

hoseok mentally cursed himself. he shouldn't have said that, not in front of the camera with so many people watching them. he should've noticed the look minhyuk had when he wiped the bottom part of those dangerously red, sexy lips, letting the tint smear his thumb. changkyun was there with them when it happened, and hoseok should've been aware of the warning that was clearly shown on the youngest member's expression:  _don't do that, hoseok, everyone is going to see you, hyunwoo is going to see you._

hoseok shouldn't have shrugged it off. he should've read the suddenly tensed atmosphere; he should've thought about the consequences he would face before doing something reckless.

but, it had been done. he wiped his thumb against minhyuk's lower lip, feeling the smoothness, the warmness, and he couldn't hold the desire of knowing how it would feel to have those tempting lips against his. he couldn't stop himself from secretly pulling minhyuk away from the others once the vlive recording was over. he couldn't help but shove the younger inside the restroom and lock the door before pushing the thin, delicate body onto the wall.

"hoseok—" minhyuk gasped when hoseok stabbed him with his sharp stare. their faces were only an inch apart and hoseok could feel the warm breath of minhyuk—he'd never known that minhyuk would smell so good like this, like spring in the very end of summer.

"fuck, minhyuk," hoseok growled lowly. "you shouldn't have worn that fucking red lip tint."

"w-what? hoseok, you're out of mind. let me go!"

"how could i let you go after you make me feel like  _this_?"

hoseok's chest tightened in an unpleasant way when minhyuk turned his head away as hoseok slowly killed the distance between them. hoseok should've predicted this reaction, that minhyuk would reject him because it wasn't a secret anymore that monsta x's ball of sunshine would only have his eyes on hyunwoo, but it still hurt him a little.

"hoseok, we can't do this—you can't do this to me," minhyuk kept trying to shove some sanity into hoseok's head, but hoseok didn't seem to care.

hoseok could feel the fragile-looking male shuddering under his gaze; he knew minhyuk could see  _it_ in his eyes.

_lust._

minhyuk's breath hitched when hoseok tugged his chin and connected their lips together. long fingers were gripping on hoseok's shoulders when the blond palmed minhyuk's nape, bringing the slightly taller guy down, so he could deepen the kiss. minhyuk squirmed when hoseok ran his tongue against his lower lip, as though he wanted to erase his previously finger print on it.

and, in the end, minhyuk gave in.

hoseok should say that minhyuk's lips were the best thing he'd ever kissed. as what he'd expected, they were soft, they were plump, they were  _hot._ minhyuk's lips were sweet like candies, and hoseok wouldn't mind to taste it forever.

the blond grunted at the thoughts, and it made him move even rougher. he loved having minhyuk whimpering softly when he slipped his tongue into minhyuk's hot cavern. their wet organs were battling for the winner for a while before minhyuk lost and let hoseok move freely inside his mouth. they were kissing wetly, sloppily; it was wild and hoseok loved it, and he knew minhyuk enjoyed it as much as he did. he loved how minhyuk's lips danced with his in such irregular movements, yet still deadly.

"you taste like heaven," hoseok inched their faces away only to say that and, soon, he crashed their lips back together again. he groaned when minhyuk bit his lip teasingly; he tugged the white strands, so he could get more access into minhyuk's mouth. "naughty," he whispered between their kisses.

they were melting into each other.

they were melting, until a row of knocks were heard.

"minhyuk, hoseok, are you there?"

minhyuk pushed hoseok with all his might when he heard hyunwoo's voice. his foggy mind seemed to get clearer that he could think rightly now, even though hoseok was still a bit in daze after their intoxicate kisses.

"god damn it, hoseok!" minhyuk panicked, "he can't see us like this!"

hoseok didn't want to admit that their  _party_ was over, but the knocks on the door were heard once again, and he, like it or not, should stop whatever happened between them earlier. "you go first," he said in a low voice, afraid hyunwoo would hear him, "tell hyunwoo you don't know where i am. go to the van first; i'll go later."

minhyuk sighed; he eyed hoseok for a moment, not on the older male's face, but on something that was  _awake_ because of what they'd done. "you'd better take care of  _yourself_ first before going to the van. hyunwoo might not care about your boner, but i bet jooheon wouldn't stop asking why you came with a hard dick."

"whose fault is that again?" hoseok huffed in annoyance. "eh, minhyuk, wait."

minhyuk, who was about to unlock the door, turned around. "what again—"

it was the moment when hoseok wiped his thumb against those soft lips once again, and it made minhyuk stoned.

hoseok grinned. "your lips are too sexily red and swollen; you'd better give hyunwoo a good reason for that," he said. "and, you got a boner, too."

minhyuk's face flushed. "you prick," he hissed before turning his heels and unlocking the door, not even sparing a glance at hoseok anymore.

hoseok could only laugh when he heard minhyuk's voice faintly, telling hyunwoo lies about why the door was locked and why his lips were swollen, and about the boner.


End file.
